Athens and Atlantis
by sapphireshadow97
Summary: Percy, Prince of Atlantis wants a normal life, but it all changes when he goes to war with Athens...
1. Chapter 1

Athens and Greece

Summary= Percy, Prince of Atlantis wants a normal life, but it all changes when he goes to war with Athens and pops the question to Annabeth princess of Athens, will she say yes or try to kill him.

**A/N: This is my first story so please read and review.**

PERCY'S POV

I, Percy Jackson, do _not_ want to be king of Atlantis!

I want a normal life, but no, my mother wants me to be king. Doesn't she understand that I don't want to be king? Plus I have to get married in three weeks which means that I have to choose a bride. I don't want to be married at sixteen! I want to live life like a normal person and not be stuck my whole life in a castle. Did I also tell you that my marriage is arranged, so I don't even get to choose my wife?

"Percy!" my mother yells. "Perseus we're going to war!" she yells as she approaches me, her eyes streaked with tears.

"_What!_ Are you serious?" I yelled back in shock. She hugs me and I know she can't defend the kingdom by herself. She needed me to help. "Mum," I say softly. "Who are we going to war with?"

"Athens," she cried. Seriously, I don't know what her problem is, we've been to war with Athens a lot. What would make this so different, I didn't know. Then I realized my father wasn't here. She was scared because my father was dead and she was alone. She handed me her wedding ring for good luck.

The war was bad, very bad. There was this soldier that I couldn't beat, we fought like wild beasts. We entered the forest. He ripped my helmet off and attacked. Now I was pissed. I got him in a headlock and ripped off his helmet it...it was a-

"You're a girl!" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" she snarled, her eyes were starling grey and her blonde hair had dirt and blood in it. I couldn't help staring at her, she was so beautiful.

"What?" she said turning around. "What are you looking at?" I looked away nervously. "So, are you, um, a soldier or something?" she asked, I grinned.

"What about yourself?" I asked back and she looked around nervously.

"I'm Annabeth. The princess of Athens," she said quietly.

"So, you dressed up as a soldier?" I asked impressed.

"Y-yeah. I hated it being on the sidelines," she muttered. I could understand what she meant.

"You didn't answer my question before," she said.

"Well, your highness, I'm Percy, The prince of Atlantis," I muttered. She glared at me and started to attack me. _Wow she's very moody_. I let her attack me. I fell backwards and she fell on top of me, our lips would've touched...if she hadn't punched me in the gut. I knew she was going to kill me and I would let her. She cut me on the cheek and I pushed her off me and stood up. She kept on attacking me with punches.

"Fight back!" she yelled. She was crying and instead of throwing her last punch, she hugged me.

"Hey, it's ok," I muttered to her.

"N-no it's not. M-many of the soldiers d-died because of something that isn't im-important," she cried into my armour. She realized that we were supposed to kill each other and pulled away. She shook her head crying some more. I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Hey, it's ok," I whispered softly. She eventually stopped crying and we started walking in the forest.

"I wish there was a way," she said quietly.

"A way for what?" I asked looking at the trees.

"I wish our kingdoms didn't have to fight. I wish they could just unite," she said wistfully and a crazy idea popped into my mind.

"Marry me," I said grinning confidently.

"W-what?" she said confused. I pulled out my mothers ring.

"So do you carry a ring with you every where you go?" she asked grinning. I rolled my eyes and bent down on one knee.

"Annabeth, Princess of Athens, will you marry me?" I asked her.

"Percy, I really don't know," she said, looking at me sadly.

"You can get your wish, if you marry me. There will be no more fighting, our kingdoms will unite," I said. It sounded like I wanted to force her into something that she didn't want to do. "I don't want to force you into anything," I added looking in her eyes.

"I'll think about it," she said. I smiled and gave her the ring. "Percy, may I ask why?" she asked.

"Well, my mother's forcing me to get an arranged marriage and to be king. I don't want that and I hate going to war with other kingdoms," I said embarrassed. We heard the sound of a horn go up and Annabeth looked scared. "What's wrong?" I asked her anxiously. Her expression worried me deeply.

"I-I need to go," she said. "And Percy, I will think about it," she added and kissed me on the cheek. Then she ran and my gods, I think I'm in love.

**A/N: please review this story chapter 2 will be coming shortly. I think chapter 2 will be in Annabeth's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2:

**A/N:Hey guy's sorry for not posting it sooner. This is Annabeth's POV and what she thinks of percy and so on.**

The horn went up for retreat, I look at him.

"I-I need to go," I said. "And, Percy, I will think about it," I added. I kissed him on the cheek and ran. I had just reached my base when I heard my father call out my name.

"Annie! ANNIE!" he yelled.

"Yes, Father, what is it?" I asked gently.

"You are late, and I have someone here that you must meet," he said strictly.

"Yes, Father," I replied confused.

"Annie, darling, this is Master Luke Castellen," my father introduced me to a blonde boy who had blue eyes and a scar running from his eye to his cheek. He look about two years older than me, I must say that he was handsome, but he wasn't my type.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely curtseying.

"Like wise," he said grinning.

"Annie, sweetheart, I have discussed this with master Luke and he's agreed with me...Annie, you're going to have an arranged marriage," my father said happily. You see, although I want to live a normal life, I have to do what must be done.

"Oh, ok. With whom exactly?" I asked, hoping that my father would say Percy's name. I took a drink from my goblet, it was apple juice.

"Well, Annie, honey, you are getting married to young Master Luke here," my Father said just as happily as before and clapping his hands together. I spat out my apple juice all over my father and Luke.

"What?!" I chocked. Luke looked disgusted by having me having spit all over him. "Sorry, Father, say that again? I didn't quite hear you," I said sweetly as I took another sip from my goblet.

"I said that you're marrying Master Luke," my Father huffed. This time when I spat out my drink, it only landed on Luke's face. I was shocked. "Anyway, Luke has a plan. We are going to assassinate the Prince of Atlantis while he sleeps," my father said proudly. _What?! Assassinate Percy?!_

"Father, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, keeping my voice even.

"Yes it is," Luke said, stepping in to the firelight. He looked twice as evil now. "My group and I will kill the Prince," he said smiling proudly.

"Are you sure? You certainly don't look qualified," I muttered.

"What did you say?" Luke growled at me.

"You might want to put it off for a few days," I said fiercely. Now, I was getting pissed.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked. Well, _he_ sure wasn't the smartest of the bunch.

"I mean, he and his guards will probably be expecting it to happen," I said casually. "See, you can't kill him right away. Just let me fight him and eventually, he'll become weak. Then he's yours," I said with fake amusement.

"Well, I was planning to kill him tonight," began Luke and I paled.

"Annie, sweetie, are you all right?" my Father asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, you've gone pale as a ghost," added Luke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel brilliant," I lied.

"Are you sure?" my Father asked.

"Father, it's been along day. I'd better rest," I said quickly. He sighed, looked me over and nodded. I nodded at Luke and hurried over to my tent. Once inside, I laid down on my bed and thought of what had just happened. When I fell asleep, my dream was not a happy one.

_I was in the battle field, trying to find my way to the forest, where I would meet Percy later. I was walking through the forest, when I heard some one cry out in pain. It sounded like a boy, my first thought was PERCY. I ran to where the sound of the cry came from and my thoughts were right. Percy was lying on the ground, bleeding. _

"_Percy!" I yelled as I ran towards him. I kneeled and cradled his head. He was going to bleed to death. "Don't die, Percy. _Please_, don't die on me," I cried softly. _

"_A-Annabeth," he said. He rested his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears. _

"_P-Percy, w-who did this to you?" I asked him softly. _

"_L-Luke Castellan," his voice cracked and he coughed blood up. _

"_P-Percy, p-please," I begged. "Don't die," I cried again. _

"_Annabeth, don't c-cry over me," he said softly. He pressed something in my hand. I couldn't help it, I kissed him on the lips. I could taste his blood. "A-Annabeth, will you marry me?" he asked so softly, you would have missed it. I didn't have to think about my answer._

"_Yes, Percy. I will marry you," he closed his eyes smiling. Then, h-he died. I cried softly and laid his body to rest. _

"_I will always love you, Percy" I whispered. I stood up and looked what he had placed in my hand. It was a ring. It was like my whole life flashed before me when I put it on my finger. I went back to my base. _

"_How did he die?" asked Luke, smiling. _

"_Who?" I asked confused._

"_Percy. How did he die?" he asked me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I glared at him. _

"_Perseus Jackson, Prince of Atlantis, died smiling," I said loudly enough for everyone to hear me. I saw everyones confused faces. I walked to my tent and pulled a dagger out. I pointed it to my heart, softly crying, thinking about Percy, then, what I did next I would never do. I thrust the dagger in my heart and fell to the floor. I was bleeding to death. I smiled lightly and before I died I whispered, "I love you, Percy."_

I woke up with tears in my eyes. I really had to warn Percy now, maybe tomorrow on the battlefield and, because he didn't deserve to die, no one did, and if Luke was going to kill Percy, he would have to go through me first.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story, I will right chapters as son as possible and next chapter I will have a guest and if you were wondering Thalia, nico, rachel, piper, leo , jason and the rest of the gang will be mentioned even Chiron and remember to review or add this story to your fave.**


	3. Chapter 3

CH3:

**A/N: So here is the third chapter hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pjo.**

**PERCY'S POV**

_Annabeth was standing by a tree, her sword in hand. I couldn't see her face. I walked up to her, and as I got closer, Annabeth eyes changed to an electrifying blue. She smiled as if she knew something was up. Her clothes began to change until she was wearing a royal blue dress, her blonde hair now black. She wasn't Annabeth anymore. I watched this mysterious girl as she pull a black shawl over her head. She was walking towards someone. Her face started to fade but all I heard was 'Runaway together'. _

_I was standing at what look liked a party. I saw the mysterious girl again except she was talking to Annabeth. I looked over and saw a girl standing alone, looking around like she expecting someone. She had an engagement ring on her finger; it was a beautiful sapphire diamond. Her auburn hair was pulled in a loose bun, her blue eyes full of despair._

_Some random dude who had blonde hair and pale blue eyes, he looked like someone who would slaughter teddy bears for a hobby, held his hand out as if indicating that he wanted to dance with her. She looked at him with disgust and politely declined. He just seemed to get more pissed, and as she began to walk off, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong, which was ironic, since he looked like a twig._

_He pulled her towards his chest and said something to her that sounded like, 'He's never coming back  
! He's dead!'_

_Her face was full of shock and horror, tears were sliding down her cheek she screamed something that sounded like, 'I don't believe you!' _

_I saw my self laying on the ground surrounded in a pool of blood, Annabeth was hovering over me with someone else._

"_Is he dead?" asked the person in a rough voice._

"_Afraid so. Luke go report this to my father," said Annabeth pointing towards the woods._

_This Luke guy pulled Annabeth into a kiss; it was sickening just watching them. He looked like he was about to chew her face off, and finally, she pulled back and he ran off into the direction she pointed in._

"_I'm so sorry Percy," she whispered sadly, glancing down at me._

I woke up in my sweat. No, Annabeth wouldn't betray me...or would she? This is why I don't trust girls, apart from my mother. I walked to the dining room to see Lord Gabe of smelly town here.

"What do you want?" I sneered at him.

"Oh nothing, just asking your lovely mum in her hand of marriage," he replied happily.

"NO freaking way! Over my dead body-"

"That can be arranged-"

"I'd rather be tortured by Hades himself!" I yelled.

"Honey, dear, this marriage is for the financial problems," said my mother in a calming voice.

"Financial problems my ass!" I yelled in fury.

My mother looked shocked as I stormed out of the dining room. I ran into one of my maid's named Katie, I never treated her like a maid; she was more like my friend, since there were no other teenagers in this castle...well apart from Grover.

"Hey, Percy, are you ok?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine," I snapped.

"Percy, your not fine. What ever it is, you can always come to me and talk about it," she said in a soothing voice. I just nodded and she walked off. The thing I like most about Katie is that she was never pushy; she didn't ask personal questions and she kept to herself.

All I knew about her was that she was banished from her kingdom because she wouldn't marry some dude. I had found her in the woods a couple of weeks after her banishment, and my mother gave her the job of being our maid.

My mother treated her like a daughter and I treated her like a sister. Katie and Grover were the only friends I had, they treated me like a normal teenager, not some prince like the people of my kingdom.

When the war had started, the people of Atlantis had started to talk about me, saying that I would fail, that the Athenians would capture the kingdom and name it their own like they did with the others.

I walked into my room and saw Grover standing there holding a letter.

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the letter in his hand.

"Oh, Hermes told me to hold this and then he said 'tell them to bring a date' and walked off," Grover replied. Grover was a scrawny man; he had a wispy orange goatee and he was my best friend.

"So, who is it addressed to?" I asked.

"Your mother and you Perce," he replied, shoving the letter in my hand.

"Whoa man, let's just wait until Smelly Gabe leaves," I said tiredly.

"Oh, so that's what the smell is," said Grover looking like he won a box of enchiladas.

"What smell?" I asked confused.

"Oh, you know how Gabe has that rotten smell of like eggs and rotten fish," said Katie, walking into my room and shutting the door. She looked like she'd been attacked.

"You okay?" I asked laying on my bed. She sat on the floor looking right up at me.

"Did you know Gabe has a constipated Hamster," she told us. I cracked up a smile, while grover laughed.

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"Yeah, it scratched me. I think I might have rabies," she moaned and leaned her head against the bed.

"Was it that bad?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, and worse," she said angrily. She let out a sigh.

"How much worse?" I asked. Grover sat on my bed and so did Katie.

"Perce, Gabe tried hitting on me and said that I should visit him sometime," she said, shaking a little.

"What did he do?" I growled.

"It's not what he did, it's what he said about my past," she said tear sliding down her cheek.

"What did he say?" Grover and I both growled.

"Percy, please don't get mad at me...I lied to you and your mum," she whispered.

"I promise I won't get mad...just tell us...you can trust us," I said sitting up facing her.

"Okay, when I was in Terra Agricola, my kingdom, Cyprus came and declared war. Rome and Spain came to our aid. Spain pulled out because the Athenian soldiers were trying to attack Spain's kingdom," she began, tears sliding down her cheek. I knew that what she said next would be bad.

"Cyprus captured me, they were supposed to kill me, but the two siblings didn't have the heart to kill a human being. Their father got pissed..." she shrugged off her the sleeve from her right shoulder. There was a huge scar, still pink.

"He stabbed me on my right shoulder. The siblings yelled at him to stop...but he didn't until his daughter punched him in the nose...they told me to run, so I did."

"I was at the border line of Spain and I ran into an Athenian soldier, who sold me as a slave to the Capta Per Malum kingdom. The prince there saw me and said that he needed a personal slave. The dude that sold slaves at the black market gave me to the prince and the prince kept me hidden. The only other person that knew of me was his twin brother."

"The prince was nice, he cared for me. One day his mother forced him into an arranged marriage; he didn't love this girl, I think her name was Drew. He told me about the arranged marriage...he didn't want to get married to her, he said that he liked a different girl...he kissed me and told me he wanted to run away with me."

"His mother saw and, well, it got bad. I had to runaway, that was when your mum found me, Percy," she finished, shaking slightly. Grover and I pulled her into a hug; she had suffered a lot.

"Gabe said that the King of Cyprus should've killed me. That I was a waste of air," she said, still shaking. She let out a shaky laugh,"I told him that he didn't know what the definition of a shower was," she said, I couldn't help but laugh. She touched her cheek. "He hit me and said that I was useless and worthless," she added.

"That bastard," I growled. I started to get up, but Grover gave me a look that said, 'We'll deal with him later'. I nodded.

"How did he know about your past?" Grover asked, slightly worried.

"Thats what I wanna know. I've never told anyone apart from you two," she said.

"Well, you can trust us," I said giving her a hug.

"Yeah," agreed Grover joining in on the hug, we all laughed.

I walked into the dining room and saw smelly Gabe, instantly Katie stiffened; she looked so scared. I walked up to the table where my mum and Gabe were sitting and banged my hand on the table.

"How dare you hurt one of my friends?" I sneered at him.

"What exactly do you mean?" Gabe asked innocently. I pulled out my sword and pointed it against his neck.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean," I growled, my sword now an inch away from his neck and he didn't even flinch yet.

"Percy, stop!" My mother yelled and I glared at her. "Stop being so ridiculous! And what's that in your hand, the both of you?" she asked, confusing me. I saw the exact scroll I had in Katie's hands. Katie gave me her scroll and gestured for me to read it aloud.

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating lately got a bad case of writers block.**

**And Katie and Travis's Kingdom's name was in latin:**

**Capta Per Malum- Taken By Mischief**

**Terra Agricola- Agriculture Land.**

**So next chapter will be the letter's that they all received.**

**I love reviews as much as Dakota loves Kool-Aid.**


End file.
